


Gang wars

by LevyRedfox



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyRedfox/pseuds/LevyRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two victims fell prey to an ongoing turf war between three major gangs. Detective Jaegerjaques and detective Kurosaki is called in to investigate the gangs to find the killer. Ichigo being a rookie failed the basic rule of being undercover, Grimmjow being a cop for far longer now has the task to solve the crime and to protect Ichigo from being targeted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own bleach, nor do I own the characters.  
> Enjoy :)

“That makes it the second victim of that killer group. Does anyone here have any form of information on them?” The chief of the crime division barked from his office.  
“We may have a lead sir.” One of the investigators called out. “But sir, we have no solid evidence or the guarantee that this lead is real. We have nothing.”  
“Send me what you have, also as much as I hate to say it; call upstairs and ask them to send two of their special investigators.”

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques sat with his feet kick out on his desk, a cigarette hanging from his lips and his hat over his eyes. The day turned out to be a drag, no action. A fist came down on the desk making him lose his train of thoughts; he cursed loudly catching his hat.  
“Look Chief, do you wanna die? If you continue to scare me like that I’ll kill you.” He kept his voice low as he stared at the Chief.  
“Empty promises, but hey get your ass up. I got a call from downstairs; apparently they’re dealing with a gang. Sorry for interrupting your nap time kitty-cat.”  
Grimmjow flipped him a special finger before grabbing his jacket. His boss, Urahara Kisuke was a brilliant detective and an outstanding cop. Grimmjow always thought of the man as empty headed and sneaky. Even though the man was genius.

“Asshole.” Grimmjow muttered as he started walking towards the elevators. He caught the faint reply from the Chief but couldn’t make out the words.  
“Going down?” A soft voice asked beside him, he turned his head only to see the bright colour of orange. Golden brown eyes stared at him, waiting for his reply.  
A loud ding announced the arrival of the elevator; he waited for the kid to step in first.  
“Yeah, only one floor.” Grimmjow muttered again, staring at the kid. He wasn’t very tall; he had a lean almost skinny build. He couldn’t be older than twenty at most.  
“Oh me too.” The kid announced pressing the buttons, they both waited in silence as the door closed. “I’m Ichigo Kurosaki.”  
“Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.” The shook hands, the kid had a firm grip even though his hands were smaller and much more delicate, they somehow reminded Grimmjow of piano hands.

The door opened and they both stepped out into the chaos of a busy office. Grimmjow grabbed the first person he could find, making the man jerk in response.  
“I’m looking for the Chief, Captain Yamamoto.” He stated, looking into the frightened male’s eyes.  
“Corner office, you can’t miss it.” The man whimpered, giving a fleeting glance at Ichigo; almost pleading for help.

Ichigo stared at the blue haired man; he was big and scary, no matter how you looked at it. His very presence was intimidating. Keen blue eyes scanned everything, never missing a detail, he even moved like a deadly beast.  
“Oh did Chief Kisuke also call you for this?” Ichigo asked as he followed the blue haired man down the aisle.  
“I take it then you’re a rookie?”  
“You didn’t answer my question.”  
“It’s obvious isn’t it? Kid here’s some advice for you, don’t ask questions when you already know the answer.” Ichigo felt a nerve tick in his forehead.  
“It was a valid question.”

Grimmjow gave him a glance over his shoulder making Ichigo stop dead in his tracks, frozen by the venom in them.  
Grimmjow continued to walk, never waiting for the kid to recover. This kid was going to be a problem, damn that old bastard for doing this. He didn’t bother to knock on the door, simply barging in.  
“So what’s the detail? Got any solid leads?”  
“I appreciate you coming down, but have some manners. Sit down; we will brief you in a moment’s time.” The chief mentioned to the chair, Ichigo stood in the door way uncertain how to react to the situation.  
“Recently there has been suspicious activity in this gang; we suspect they might have connections with the murders of these two men. No further leads or evidence.” The chief stated sliding a file to Grimmjow.  
“So you called me down to investigate a ghost killer?”  
“I was called down too.” Ichigo stood from his chair, feeling annoyed at the older man.  
“I work alone kiddo.” Grimmjow browsed through the photo’s, scanning through the reports. “Tell me, the first victim was a florist correct?”  
The chief nodded. “The second victim was a mechanic? Was there any connections between the two men?”  
“None that we could find. We got an anonymous call tipping us off that these two men were both seen at an underground fighting tournament. But we have no evidence to support this, we don’t even know if we can trust the information.”  
“How are these victims related to the gang then?”  
“Well you see the victims were found near their usual club, it’s only natural to suspect them.”  
“Did you investigate any rival gangs? This could be a turf war.”

Ichigo sat listening as the two men discussed the possibilities; he stared at the photos when something caught his eye.  
“Hang on, give me that photo please.” Ichigo pointed to the photo, Grimmjow handed it to him waiting for him to speak.  
“This man, right here. The one with the brown hair, who is he?” Ichigo pointed to one of the onlookers at the scene.  
“Hell should I know.” The chief muttered squinting to look at the photo.  
“Kid’s got a point, that man looks a lot like Aizen. His gang is in rival with the Quincy gang if I’m not mistaken. But look there as well there are a few members of the Shinigami gang as well. There you have it chief, it’s a turf war. These men were just there at the wrong place and at the wrong time.”  
“If all three gangs are involved how do we solve this murder, furthermore how do we stop them from killing a third?”  
“Well chief that sounds like a lot of work, send someone in undercover; one in each gang and just play the cards right.” Grimmjow said before standing.  
“Hang on there for a moment, your department specializes in undercover work. I’ll ask Kisuke to send down another detective and then the three of you can solve this.”

Ichigo felt his heart leap, first day on the job and he’s already gotten himself a full-blown case. He was getting excited at the idea of going undercover, pretending to be a gangster and busting the criminals.  
“Hold on there kid, don’t get excited about this. Undercover work isn’t fun, it’s damn dangerous. Chief, tell Kisuke to send down two detectives; I don’t think this rookie is trained for this type of thing.”  
“I’ll have you know I passed my entry exam and the final exam with full marks. If anything I’m more fit for this then you.” Ichigo refused to bend his will to this man.  
“Well congrats on that kiddo, but that doesn’t mean shit here. Theory doesn’t come near reality, do you have any sort of training?” Grimmjow was getting annoyed, this kid was stubborn .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own the bleach characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really would love to hear from you. I hope you enjoy it!

“I don’t need training to know that I’m better than you.” This damn kid was busy running his mouth, Grimmjow felt his patience fade.  
“Oh yeah? Prove it then kid. I’ve been in this business for over six years, solved hundreds of cases, and brought done dozens of gangs and criminals.” He sneered grabbing the kid by the collar, pulling the kid dangerously close to him. The kid had to stand on his toes to keep his balance, he grabbed Grimmjow’s wrist.  
Ichigo was breathless at the closeness of the other man; his breath whispered over his skin, anger burned in his teal blue eyes. He knew he stepped over the line, and that there was no going back now.

“Yeah, I’ll solve this case before you.” He was going to go kick himself after this, he was being an idiot. “Just you wait; I’ll solve this on my own.”  
“This is something I want to see.” Grimmjow shoved the kid back; he turned to the big eyed chief. “Don’t send that order for more detectives, the two of us will brainstorm tonight on the operation. We’ll brief you in tomorrow morning.”  
Grimmjow grabbed his jacket and the rookie, leaving the chief in shock. Ichigo struggled against the iron grip of the older male.  
“Let go of me.” Ichigo gave a hard tug, never budging the grip.

“Sit your ass down and listen to me, and listen well kid.” Grimmjow had dragged them into one of the conference rooms, shutting the door. “Meet me here tonight; do not lose this piece of paper. Be there at eight, if you’re late I’ll kick your ass to hell and back.”  
Grimmjow shoved a small piece of paper into his hand, he turned and left. Ichigo stared down at the paper, it was an address. He blinked in confusion at the paper, that man was definitely an asshole.

Ichigo stood in front of the building, this was the right address. Room 6, he sighed before pushing open the door. The elevator was out of service so he had no choice but the stairs. He stood in front of the door, the number six nailed against the door, he hesitated to knock.  
The door flew open and Grimmjow stood in the doorway, in a pair of jeans and an undershirt. A cigarette hanging from his lips, he didn’t look very happy.  
“You’re late kid.” He stepped aside to let him pass, not seeming very happy to let him inside.  
“Only by a few minutes. Geez stop being so uptight.”  
“I won’t get those few minutes back, now sit down. Where you followed by anyone? Did anyone bump you on the way over?”  
“Why all these questions, no I don’t think so.”  
“Strip.” Grimmjow muttered as he locked the door.

“Hell no, what are you? Some sick pervert?” Ichigo was up in an instant. Grimmjow shoved him down.  
“No I’m not, I just wanna check for bugs. Now strip or I’ll do it for you.” Grimmjow was dead serious as he pinned Ichigo with a stare. “The information I’m about to share must never be leaked so strip.”  
Ichigo nodded aware of the heat in his cheeks, he shrugged of his jacket handing it to the awaiting male.  
“Shoes next please, remove your socks as well. Are you uncomfortable?”  
“N-No.”

“Stop lying kid. You can use the main bedroom, just dig around for something that will fit you then come back so we can talk. Just throw your clothes out so I can check them.” Grimmjow pointed down the hallway. He stared after the blushing rookie, wanting to laugh at his innocence.  
He sat down, waiting for the kid. A few minutes turned to an hour when Grimmjow slammed his fist on the coffee table. If that kid made a run for it, he was going to kill him. He slammed open the bedroom door, finding the kid curled up on the bed. He was holding a photo album in his hands, damn kid was snooping.

He gently took the album from the kid’s hands, looking at the photos that were placed on the pages. The one was taking of his parents the other one was taken with his sister, barely a year old. The fond memories made him smile. He stared down at the kid, it was clear the kid wasn’t use to the stress and the hours. He pulled the cover over the sleeping body, putting away the album. He closed the door, letting the kid rest; for him there would be no resting tonight.  
He took out another cigarette before plopping down on the couch; he opened the case files and began making a list. He scribbled name after name on the notepad, thinking of connections as he went. 

Three gangs huh, now this was going to a tough case to crack. Grimmjow stood and stretched his sore muscles. He checked the clock to find he had been working for nine hours straight. Damn that kid for falling asleep. He made his way to the kitchen to make another cup of coffee when he heard the bedroom door creaking open. A very groggy man came stumbling down the hallway, his bright orange hair stood in every direction; his clothes were by far too big for the kid.

“Well good morning there princess, did you enjoy your little trip to Disney land?”  
“Yeah fuck you too.” Ichigo was never a morning person, when he woke up he was in a strange bed in a strange room. Confused he stumbled out to find the other man in the kitchen, coffee mug is his hand.  
“When did I fall asleep?”

“Well that’s a question that only you can answer kid. How long have you been working for Kisuke?”  
“Yesterday was my first day.” Ichigo accepted the mug of warm coffee. He leaned against one of the counters opposite of Grimmjow.  
“First day and already snagged a case. That old bastard must really like you then.” Grimmjow laughed when Ichigo chocked on the bitter coffee.  
“How many scoops of coffee you got in this?”  
“I drink it a lot stronger.”

“No wonder you’re an asshole.” Ichigo sat aside the mug only to be grabbed by a strong hand.  
“What did ya say kid? I ought to teach you a lesson. You’re a little brat if you ask me. While you were off skipping in dream land I had to work on this case.” Grimmjow sneered as he shoved the kid back, too tired to start a fight.  
“You could’ve waked me up. Jeez, you’re not a morning person.”

Grimmjow lost the remnants of his patience, he slammed a fist into the kid’s face; sending him hurling to the ground.  
“Do not talk to me like I’m one of your friends. Get dressed and get out.” Grimmjow marched past the kid. He slammed the bathroom door hard enough to shake the walls.  
“Damn you kid, getting me worked up like this. Just who the fuck do you think you are.” He started the shower, whispering the words. His temper still flaring dangerously as he stepped under the cold spray.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of these characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is confusing. I tried my best to make it as clear as possible.

Ichigo slumped against the counter, wiping blood from his lip; he knew he overstepped the line but he didn’t expect Grimmjow to hit him. He rubbed his jaw, knowing there will be a bruise by tonight; he heard cursing from the bathroom along with the shower. 

He sighed before gripping the counter for support; he caught the sight of the paper work; so the old man really did pull an all nighter to finish this. He checked the clock it was just over six o’clock. He walked over picking up the notepad from the table; multiple names were scribbled onto the lines. He recognized some of the names, major gang members. He picked up one of the open files, looking through the photos, something caught his eye. One man appeared in all of them, black hair and green eyes; something wasn’t right but he just couldn’t place it.

He heard the bathroom door open; he turned to find the older man behind him. A towel hanging low on his hips, he couldn’t help himself from staring at him. Strong muscles packed his frame, scars riddles over them. He had several tattoos, but they seem to fade away on the tanned skin; a thin line of hair disappeared down into the towel. Ichigo traced the line with his eyes; his throat went dry as he stared.

“If you like it so damn much why don’t you touch it heh kid?” Grimmjow growled drawing the kid back into reality. The kid flushed scarlet as he stuttered an apology.   
Grimmjow almost laughed, he was never one for being shy. He saw the file in the kid’s hand, curious to what he was looking at.  
“Did you find something?”

“Well I don’t know, but take a look at this. This man is in every picture.” Ichigo tried his best to ignore the semi-naked man next to him. “Do you know who he is?”  
“Yeah, that is Ulquiorra Cifer. He is almost like the assistant to Aizen. He does all the snooping and dirty work; guess you can call him a lapdog. It’s normal to see him on the scene.” Grimmjow explained as he eyes the kid. His lip was split open, already swelling.

“Go look in the fridge for an icepack, before that lip swells anymore.” Ichigo touched his lip once more, flinching at the pain. Grimmjow felt a twinge of regret for hitting him so hard, but it seemed to have worked.

The kid handed him the file before stumbling towards the kitchen, never once looking at him. He laughed softly as he turned to the main bedroom. He didn’t even bother shutting the door before getting dress, the kid refused to look up from the ground.

“So on that list, I forgot to add the Shinigami gang but firstly let me explain something to you. The Chief that hired us, Yamamoto was suspected to be related to that gang. There was never any case or investigation done but think about it. They are the one gang who always has the most information on our whereabouts and stuff like that.”

“Are you saying that the Chief is a mole?” Ichigo whispered.

“Yeah, I don’t trust him. So just be careful about what you say to him and how you act towards him.” Grimmjow muttered as he reached for the packet of cigarettes on the coffee table. “I think he might be the master mind behind all that. Tell me everything you know relating the three gangs.”

“Well I don’t know much, I know that the Quincy gang is in rival with the Shinigami’s but I don’t know if they’re in rival with the Arrancar gang. If I’m not mistaken the Shinigami’s are currently the dominant gang. That’s about that.”

“Then you know shit. Sit down kid. Let’s start with the Quincy gang. Do you know their names?”

“Well no, they aren’t a major gang.”

“Their leader is Uryuu Ishida, under him there are two people who act as spies. Both are in other gangs. Orihime Inoue and Sado Yasutora, these two are extremely dangerous. Sado is a boxing champion; he can kill someone with one hit. Orihime is smart, small and cunning.”

“Is that all? Only three people?”

“They don’t trade with drugs or money or such but rather in information. Being a small group is the best.” Grimmjow opened a file, he handed Ichigo a thick stack of photos.  
“Firstly let me ask you this, do you know how the Shinigami gang is divided?”

“No.”

“There are eleven divisions. I’m only going to concentrate on four; they play the biggest role in the gang. Firstly we have the division that handles all the information and money, Byakuya Kuchiki is in charge of this part. Under him is his sister, Rukia Kuchiki but don’t worry about her. Working as a body guard for Byakuya we have Renji Abarai. He is an undercover cop from our unit.”

Grimmjow handed him another stack of photos. “This man is Kenpachi Zaraki, also a cop from our unit. He is in charge of handling all violence and torture of other gang members. He has two men under him who you should rather avoid. Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku is very violent but he’s an idiot when it comes to reason, Yumichika on the other hand is a selfish bastard but he’s clever.”

“Then we have Ukitake Jushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui, these two are less dangerous but I still advice you stay away from them. Ukitake is in charge of the trade, where Shunsui is in charge of weapon trade and shipments.” Grimmjow handed him the last pair of photos of the file.  
“Is that all? Don’t we have any more men undercover in the gang?”

“Yeah, but that’s not important at the moment. I’ll send you the file on each gang; there are detailed reports on each gang. Then lastly we have the Arrancar gang.” Grimmjow opened a new file handing him a stack of photos.

“This man is Aizen Sosuke, he rules the gang with an iron fist. If you double cross him, you won’t ever be found again. His lap dog is Ulquiorra Cifer, that man is nothing that can be described as human. Multiple murders and countless unsolved cases are pending on his name. We have a few members who are undercover but they aren’t on the high levels. Firstly we have Starrk Coyote; he is the main man when it comes to dealing and trading. The other members are sort of back ground members.”

“So this is all just a turf war then?”

“No there is a feud between the Shinigami gang and the Arrancar gang. Aizen was once part of the shinigami’s but he betrayed them, stealing valuable information. So it’s like black mail between the two gangs. The Quincy gang on the other hand, I don’t know why they hate the Shinigami or the Arrancar gang.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Then explain your theory to me.”

“What theory kid? Don’t ask dumb questions.”

“How was the victims connected to all this? Surely there is more to this.”

“Don’t jump to conclusions, we don’t have any evidence to support that the victims were connected to the gangs.”

“But, then this is it? That’s all there is?” Ichigo sounded disappointed.

“Look kid, this is the best outcome.” Grimmjow stood to make yet another cup of coffee. “Think about it, it would be bad if those two were somehow connected to the gangs.”

“Yeah, I know.” Ichigo couldn’t help feel disappointed.

“Take my advice kid, don’t get excited.”

“What do you mean? And stop calling me kid. Asshole.” The last part he whispered.

“I’ll call you whatever I fucking want to, little brat. I heard the asshole part. Seems I haven’t taught you your lesson yet.” Grimmjow was on the verge of breaking the mug in his hand, but seeing the slight flinch of the younger male made him chuckle.

“I ain’t scared of you.” Ichigo jumped up from the couch.

“Yeah right, now sit the fuck down and be quiet. I have a killer of a head ache and your voice isn’t helping.”

Ichigo stared at the blue haired man, anger made his blood boil. He grabbed the note pad from the table and hurled it at the man. He caught it without effort; he placed his mug on the counter along with the note pad.  
This kid was going to pay, dearly so. He calmly walked over to the kid who paled; he grabbed him at the scruff of his neck dragging him to the bathroom. He held his grip on the kid as he turned the shower on; making sure it was ice cold. He shoved the kid inside the shower, shutting the door. He listened to the screams and curses, a smile played at the corner of his lips.

“Now cool the fuck down, your little temper isn’t helping.”

“Fuck you.” Ichigo shouted as he banged against the shower door. That man was a lot stronger than Ichigo had thought. He banged on the shower door, the water running down his skin like ice. “Let me out.”

“I told you, cool the fuck down first. You’re too hot headed kid.”

“What does that make you, a hot headed old fart?” Ichigo teased. The shower door flew open; a fuming male stood glowering at him. The sight was magnificent and frightening at the same time. The man radiated power, but still he remained almost beautiful; even when he was this angry Ichigo couldn’t stop his heart from clenching.

Ichigo always knew he was bisexual, but he had always preferred his partners to be female. Now he couldn’t help himself from being attracted to the man.  
Grimmjow stared at the flushed kid before him, something shone in those golden brown eyes. He was sopping wet; the oversized clothing clung to his thin body. He could make out the kid’s ribs through the clinging material; with each shallow breath they became prominent.

“Why are you this damn skinny kid?” Grimmjow asked, turning the water off. More heat crawled onto the kid’s cheeks.

“I forget sometimes to eat, it’s not that bad; I’m not underweight or anything. Besides being small have its advantages.”

“When last did you eat?”

“Well yesterday morning I stopped for some fast food.”

“A fucking decent meal then?”

“Why do you care?” Ichigo tried to move past the blue haired man, but he failed. “Could you please move?”

“If you’re going to work as my partner, I should care. Can’t have your ass fainting on me during a mission.” Grimmjow leaned in closer, making Ichigo shudder.

“I have never fainted before in my life, now move please. It’s getting cramped in here.”

“Oh really now?” Grimmjow moved into the stall, forcing Ichigo to back into the wall. “It doesn’t seem cramped.”

Ichigo couldn’t think straight with Grimmjow so close to him. Heat rolled off his body, Ichigo could smell the cigarettes on the bigger male’s clothes; along with a cleaner scent. Ichigo gripped the wall, refusing to meet the challenging stare.

Grimmjow couldn’t help himself, the kid was somewhat attractive. He always preferred his partners to be bigger, stronger; he liked the struggle for dominance. The kid was frail, he could almost hear Ichigo’s fluttering heart.


	5. chapter 5

He could see the fear mixing with something else in the kid’s golden eyes.

“Please.” Ichigo collapsed against the wall, his breath short. He felt like his chest was constricting.

“Kid?” Grimmjow asked, staring down at the paling man. Black spots clouded Ichigo’s vision; he aimlessly reached forward for Grimmjow. 

Grimmjow barely caught the fainting man; maybe he did push him too far. It was maybe a good thing to make the kid hate him. He allowed the kid to slump in his arm as he turned off the water. He dumped the kid on a towel, debating whether to undress him or to leave him. He did look so innocent laying on the floor, the shocking hair a sharp contrast to the pale skin.

“Damn you kid, saying you never faint before fainting.” Grimmjow turned but paused for a moment. He looked at the kid once more before closing the door behind him, he leaned against it. He needed to talk to Kisuke about this case but calling in would be too dangerous. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table dialling the emergency number; it rang twice before a groggy voice came over the static line.

“Kisuke? How quickly can you get here?”

“It’s not even seven in the morning, what’s the big idea?”

“Be here in ten, and hurry up I hate waiting.” He killed the line, cutting off a rude reply. He stared at the phone, debating whether to throw away the phone. He didn’t know if the line was bugged, better not to take the chance. He threw the phone on the floor, crushing it with the heel of his foot.

He plopped on the couch, waiting for the doorbell. He eyed the cigarette pack, knowing it would only be a waste on him now.

“Hey, open the door won’t you!” Kisuke’s voice shouted from the front door.

“It’s open, idiot.” Grimmjow called back, hearing the door open and shut. Heavy footsteps followed on the tiled floors.

“What’s so important?” Kisuke asked sinking down on one of the arm chairs, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

“Feet off.” Grimmjow growled at him, knocking his feet of.

“Tell me.”

“Fire the kid.”

“Come again?”

“That orange haired kid, fire him.”

Kisuke eyed him, leaning forward. “Why?”

“He ain’t cut out for this.”

“Isn’t that my call to make? Stop with this nonsense and tell me why.”

“No, but you will tell me why you assigned him on a case this big.”

“My call, nothing to do with you kitty cat.”

Grimmjow grabbed the man by the collar of his jacket. “Tell me or heaven forbid that I kill you right now.”

“Easy now. This jacket is made from real leather.” Kisuke grabbed his wrist, trying in vain to pry the iron grip.

“Like I give a shit. Now fucking tell me.”

“Geez fine, just ease up. What has gotten into you?” Kisuke asked eyeing him carefully. “Fine, fine. I’m sure you’ve heard of Isshin Kurosaki?”

“No, no I haven’t. But the surname is related to the kid correct?”

“Isshin was once, a very long time ago part of the shinigami gang. He acted like a spy for the gang and he stole some valuable information from our sniper unit.”

“What information?”

“Our sniper team was the first team to successfully retrieve stolen weapons from the Arrancar gang, killing more than fifteen of their members. We interrogated one of their members and we got some extremely important information regarding the last leader. Isshin stole that information and Aizen used that to overtake the Arrancar gang.”

“Was the man ever caught?”

“All connection we have to Isshin is Ichigo, his eldest son.” Kisuke whispered.

“But why the case?”

“He might be of some use to us, regarding the shinigami gang. If they recognize him as Isshin’s son then we have a door open for us.”

“You’re using him as bait for this?”

“For the greater good.”

“You are risking my life as well, or is that your call as well?”

“Stop being sarcastic, you are experienced enough to handle this.”

“I can’t let you do this, as much as I hate the kid; I can’t let you use him so easily.”

“Seriously, what’s gotten into you. You’ve never been like this when it came to cases.”

“That kid doesn’t deserve it.” Grimmjow heard the bathroom door open, a hard thud followed. He turned on the couch to see the kid on the floor, looking at them.

“Why is he here?” Kisuke asked, standing from the chair.

“Doesn’t matter, but you can leave now.” Grimmjow stood as well, blocking Kisuke’s view.

“We will continue this later.” Kisuke threatened before heading to the door.

“You okay kid?” Grimmjow asked looking over his shoulder.

“No, no I’m not okay.” Ichigo’s voice was hoarse, he tried pushing himself up.

“Geez.” Grimmjow breathed, he pulled the kid up dragging him to the couch.

“Now really be honest kid, when last did you have a decent meal and a good nights rest?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes it does, just answer.”

Ichigo closed his eyes, swallowing the threatening tears. “I don’t know”

“You can cry.” Grimmjow whispered fighting the urge to embrace the kid. Ichigo only shook his head, tears escaping the corners of his eyes. Grimmjow pulled him closer into his arms, holding his head against him.

“I don’t have a place to stay. I’ve been out on the streets for years now.”

“Let me guess, Kisuke found you and offered you a job?”

“He did, he gave me a place to stay for the night.” Ichigo stuttered through the tears.

“Dammit kid, you do realize what is happening; don’t you?”

“No, I don’t”

“Your father, Isshin; was a powerful member of the shinigami gang.”

“I never knew my father, he left before my mother died.”

“Well Kisuke is using you as bait for the gangs, also to arrest your dad.”

Ichigo flinched at the words, his hands tightening on Grimmjow’s shirt. “You mean that it was planned all along?”

“From what I just heard, yeah.”

More tears came spilling from the soft brown eyes, each one strange to Grimmjow.


End file.
